


调琴 25

by nutsheart



Series: 调琴 [3]
Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutsheart/pseuds/nutsheart
Summary: 从面馆回酒店以后发生的事。
Relationships: WANG YIBO/XIAOZHAN
Series: 调琴 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530416
Kudos: 3





	调琴 25

两人一前一后地进了酒店，到房间王一博先进去洗澡，肖战听着浴室哗哗的水声，靠在窗边入了神。

一年前，他是个循规蹈矩的琴行老师，每天的生活两点一线，没有任何波折。琴行到家有哪几路公交车，每辆车的司机长什么样子，哪个喜欢打老刹车，哪个喜欢跟别他车的司机对骂，他倒背如流。琴行里哪个学生爱弹错哪个音，哪个学生琴哪里有磕碰，他全都知道。九十五号哪个客人点哪种酒，爱听他唱什么歌，他闭着眼睛都说得出来。

他下定决心不在意任何人，自然就不必担心被任何人辜负，因为他有铠甲，而他们没有武器。

可是现在——一切都被打乱。他跟一个比他小六岁的男孩在操场角落偷偷接吻，冒着工作被取代的风险请长假和他飞到北京，在街边面馆吃着叫不出名字的馊面，在八楼酒店的窗户前，胡思乱想他和他的未来。

他好像一下子失去了对生活的控制，再一次把自己赤身落体地交给了一片虚空。可是他没喝酒，头脑清醒得很，知道自己在干什么，明明知道危险重重，却被一股力量推着不自觉地往前走。一步虚，一步实，一步实，一步虚。

毕竟也不是一片虚空，那里有一个男孩，在拼命对他挥着手。

王一博洗完澡，光着身子出来。身上倒是擦干了，头发湿还哒哒滴着水，压在肖战身上就要动手动脚。肖战用脚尖把他推开，“快把头发吹干，别着凉了。”

等肖战磨磨蹭蹭洗完澡，外面已经没有人声。房间冷气打得够足，电视里放着吵吵闹闹的综艺节目，王一博半个脑袋都埋在被子里，看起好像是睡着了。肖战轻手轻脚地掀开被子一角，钻了进去，半探着身子要去够遥控器，手臂借过王一博头顶的时候却被一把抓住，整个人都被拉进了被褥。

“王一博你睡觉怎么不穿衣服啊？”肖战的手触到男孩柔软的皮肤，手一缩。这孩子在他家睡觉的时候明明是穿衣服的啊。

“你平时睡觉都是裸着，今天又想起穿睡衣了？”王一博边解肖战的睡衣扣子边说，“难道怕被我吃了不成？”

肖战咽了口唾沫，假装没看到少年眼睛里的火苗。“还不是因为酒店的床我......”

还没等肖战话说完，王一博的嘴唇就堵了过来，剩下的话变成了一阵呜咽不明。

王一博对肖战的探索有的天赋，实践就是最好的学习，王一博侧着压了过去，一只手从后面将他擒住，一路揉捏向下，另一只垫着他的头往里环，从耳根吻起，游走到唇下痣，到发烫的唇，动作变得热烈，最后在肖战肩颈上又吸又咬，接连种下一串红印。

“王一博，你......你是属狗的吗！？”肖战忍不住要骂，但声音沾了欲望，听起来更像是调情。身体不受控制地变得软绵，配合狮子的身体起伏，任由他的吻落满全身，再滑向发着高烧的深渊。

当王一博提着家伙准备进入的时候，肖战伸手关掉了灯。王一博按住他的手把灯打开，肖战关，王一博又开。

“怎么，操都操过了，还不让老公看了？”他用手劲扭过男人的下巴，强迫与他对视。

“我......我还是有点那啥，不习惯。”肖战眼睛眯出半条缝，透过湿漉漉的睫毛看着眼前晃动的身影。无论他怎么说服自己，被一个比自己小六岁的男孩这么欺负，始终是一件羞耻的事。

“那我们抓紧时间，多熟悉几次......你可以叫出来，我要听你叫。”王一博把电视音量调大，扔掉遥控，单手扶起肖战精瘦的腰，把他拖到自己身前。“但不能再抓伤我了，明天比赛会拍......”

当王一博再次将两人同时送上云霄的时候，肖战感觉整个人悬浮在空中，他听见身体里传来一声清脆的爆裂声——那个被弄丢的部件重新安回了他的身体。可它刚被旋紧填满，就又被复原它的人永远拿走了。

清理完后，肖战枕在少年的臂弯，手放在他胸前，感觉他的心跳。少年的呼吸渐渐平静，却并没有睡着。

“你在想什么呢？”少年的声音从右侧传来，感觉很遥远，“就是，就是刚才在窗边的时候。”

“我在想，王一博小朋友明天还有力气比赛吗？”肖战信口胡诌。“年轻人，还是省着点用......”

王一博转过身来搂住肖战，头压在他颈窝。“嗯？你再说试试？”

“我在想，要是没遇见你，我要怎么办。”肖战叹了口气，扭头看着窗外的漆黑，里面还有些许余温尚存的人间烟火。

“没有那种可能。”王一博捏了一下肖战的手，一个吻落在他肩头。“你只有我这一种可能。”

“我们以后会怎么办呢？你和我......”

“战战，你会骑自行车吗？”

肖战被这个突如其来的问题弄得一头雾水，摇了摇头。山城地形起伏大，除了在滨江路，肖战从小到大就没见过几个骑自行车的人。

“上小学的时候，妈妈教我骑自行车。我太喜欢速度，副轮都还没拆，就急着要从坡上往下冲。”

“然后呢？”

“然后当然是摔跤摔得鼻青脸肿咯......还好没破相！不然你也不能爱上我了。”王一博脑袋靠近了肖战，柔软的头发还有洗发水的香味。

“当时妈妈说了一句话，我现在都还记忆深刻。她说：‘自行车，骑得慢比骑得快难’。”

“我们现在就要慢慢走，慢慢骑。”王一博十指紧扣地握住肖战的手，手心热热的。

“相信我，总会有办法的。”

“嗯……总会有办法的。”

.


End file.
